elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Elder Scrolls Online: Homestead
Homestead is the player housing feature added in Update 13 of . The update features 39 different player homes located all across Tamriel. 36 of the homes can be purchased with either gold or Crowns , and three are available for free after completing quests. Acquisition of three different houses requires ownership of the Imperial Edition of the game. Features Once obtained, the home becomes permanently available to all characters on the player's account. Other players can visit the owner's house as well. Dueling is allowed in homes, but is disabled inside inn-rooms or apartments. The homes comes in four tiers: *Apartments: 3 total, 1 for each alliance. *Small Homes: 10 total, 1 for each of the 10 playable races. *Medium Homes: 10 total, 1 for each of the 10 playable races. *Large Homes: 10 total, 1 for each of the 10 playable races. *Manors: 3 total, 1 for each alliance. Each housing tier has a limit to the amount of items, collectibles, and other players that can be present, with larger homes having higher limits. Homestead also includes over 2,000 unique pieces of furniture that can be obtained either through crafting or purchased in the Crown Store. List of player houses * Free with completion of the quest "A Friend In Need." Descriptions Staple Homes Inns *Mara's Kiss Public House: As the least restricted seaport in the Summerset Isles, Vulkhel Guard has visitors from across Tamriel—and you're likely to meet most of them hoisting a mug at the Mara's Kiss Pub. *The Ebony Flask Inn Room: The Dark Elves may not worship Dibella, but down at the cornerclubs they show that they still know how to have a good time—in their own special way. *The Rosy Lion: This inn has always had the reputation of being the safest place in Daggerfall for common citizens in search of illicit services to meet their shadier counterparts. Apartments *Barbed Hook Private Room, 11,000 : Like every busy port, Skywatch has a seamy underside. A private room at the Barbed Hook offers easy access to the criminal classes—and a quick escape from the nearby docks. *Flaming Nix Deluxe Garret, 13,000 : Even if you don't personally have a taste for the famous fire-pit dancing at the Flaming Nix, you have to admit it adds a certain cachet to having a room there. Not to mention an unusual fragrance. *Sisters of the Sands Apartment, 12,000 : In Sentinel, the best way to hide out in plain sight is with a private room in the Sisters of the Sands, the town's largest inn. It also has the best food in the city, and is the place King Fahara'jad sends to for take-out. Small Homes *Autumn's-Gate, 60,000 : In the heart of The Rift, just outside the lively, small town of Nimalten, you will find this sturdy wooden home, with a large hearth to keep you warm in the Skyrim winter, and a stone wall to keep out the trolls. *Black Vine Villa, 54,000 : Would you want to live in an old stone house just across a dark jungle stream from a haunted Ayleid ruin? Silly question—who wouldn't? *Captain Margaux's Place, 56,000 : The famous Breton merchant-explorer Captain Margaux hasn't been seen since her ship the Golden Spriggan sailed off over the horizon into the Sea of Pearls—which makes her house near the docks in Daggerfall available for you! *Cyrodilic Jungle House, 71,000 : An Imperial, of course, is at home anywhere in Tamriel. This compact house at the Baandari Trading Post in Malabal Tor is a bit of Cyrodiil in Valenwood, and just steps away from the fine food and drink at the Silver Moons Inn. *Hammerdeck End, 65,000 : The house may be small, but the surrounding deck is spacious, convenient for outdoor dining, as well as the Orcish recreations of deer-fishing and taking archery potshots at passing assassin bettles. *Humblemud, 40,000 : A mud house is a constant reminder of the impermanence of life, and that we are but standing waves in the river of existence. But one still wishes it to look nice and comfortable, and decorates accordingly. Of course. *Kragenhome, 69,000 : This residence might not be in Kragenmoor's best neighborhood, but if you're looking for classic Dunmeri architecture at an affordable price, this town house certainly fits the bill. *Moonmirth House, 50,000 : A small elevated house on an idyllic plantation in the mild and hospitable clime of Khenarthi's Roost? This one would find that sweet paradise! *Snugpod, 45,000 : A perfect graht-oak pod home, grown by a Home Singer from the very roots of Elden Root—compact, comfortable, and convenient to everything. Praise Z'en! *Twin Arches, 73,000 : It may be small but it's solid, and it keeps the sandstorms out. The scenery is magnificent, but if you're in the mood for civilization, it's right outside the south gate of Hallin's Stand. Classic Homes Medium Homes *Bouldertree Refuge, 190,000 : When civilization grows too confining, it's a relief to be able to withdraw into a handsome home in the wilds—especially one with an imposing wall around it, to keep out beasts and bandits. *Cliffshade, 255,000 : Just outside the Aldmeri settlement of Marbruk, the forest is wide and open, the climate is mild, the setting idyllic: the elegant home of Cliffshade seems an abode blessed by the gods. *Domus Phrasticus, 295,000 : No one has seen Phrastus the Scholar since his ill-advised return to the Imperial City. He's probably fine—he must be!—but in the meantime, his walled town house in Elinhir is available on an indefinite basis. *Grymharth's Woe, 280,000 : Fine urban living in Windhelm is now available at this commodious town home, which features a lofty main floor, two fireplaces, and a second-floor balcony. Alas, that balcony lacks a railing, which is how Grymharth, after too much mead, came to woe. *House of the Silent Magnifico, 320,000 : After the death of his beloved daughter Haruzeh at the Running of the Dunerippers, the Magnifico Z'za retired to his house in Sentinel and never spoke again, spending his last days playing endless games of hammergammon with his trained monkey, Lizard. *Mournoth Keep, 325,000 : This fortified household is strong, intimidating, and remote—in short, everything an Orc holds dear. And if you get tired of the "remote" part, there's a convenient wayshrine just outside your gate! *Ravenhurst, 260,000 : Two floors, no waiting, in this handsome walled town house makes for prime real estate in the quaint Rivenspire town of Fell's Run. The local story that the ravens that loiter around the front steps are the revenant spirits of former owners is absurd. *Sleek Creek House, 335,000 : All your friends are already nearby in Rawl'kha, yes? Invite them over to have a party at your so-sleek riverside house, with its private garden and over-creek deck. Much sweetness! *The Ample Domicile, 195,000 : “This house is a good house, plenty of room for guar! Palisade is strong to keep guar from straying, and many guar can feed in the garden! Very good, yes! Esqoo will come to visit often!" —Esqoo of Dhalmora *Velothi Reverie, 323,000 : This charming abode was named after both the Prophet Veloth who founded the surrounding town of Narsis, and the Velothi Mountains that rise above the walled garden at its rear. Large Homes *Dawnshadow, 1,275,000 : Ah, such a sweet estate, with every appurtenance—out in the country, yet convenient to the nearby Khajiiti metropolis of Dune! What can one do but love and admire it? *Forsaken Stronghold, 1,285,000 : When Hakkvild drove the Orcs of Yashnag's Kingdom out of Falkreath in 2E 467, the exiled Orsimer came east to establish Forsaken Stronghold. But the last Orcs died in 563 after they were visited by a merchant infected with Knahaten Flu. *Gardner House, 1,015,000 : The Gardners were the royal family of Wayrest before every single one of them was carried off by the Knahaten Flu. Which is why the spacious and well-situated Gardner House feels like it's fit for a king! *Hunding's Palatial Hall, 1,295,000 : This elegant pleasure palace, with its walled grounds enclosing stables, well, gardens, pool, watchtower, and docks, were paid for by the blood and treasure spilled from the countless treasure ships taken by the legendary Captain Izad. *Mathiisen Manor, 1,025,000 : This elegant walled estate is truly the apogee of Aldmeri architecture, including a grand entrance hall, curving double staircases, and a blossom-tree garden with circular reflecting pool. *Old Mistveil Manor, 1,020,000 : By tradition, the biggest mansion on the south side of Riften is always called Mistveil Manor. Since the death of old Thane Snelgar, the current Mistveil Estate has come available, including its impressive stone mansion with attached stable. *Quondam Indorilia, 1,265,000 : This capacious Dunmeri mansion, with its walled garden and view across a waterfall to majestic Mournhold, was originally built to house a noble family of House Indoril. *Stay-Moist Mansion, 760,000 : How does this spacious and comely hilltop manor, so far above the fen, nonetheless stay so delightfully damp? It is a paradox, like life itself. (Don't miss the upper-story lodging with separate entrance!) *Strident Springs Demesne, 1,280,000 : This fortified manor between Arenthia and Skingrad at the headwaters of the Strid River should satisfy all those who aspire to the life of the landed gentry. Inside the gatehouse you'll find gardens, a waterfall, and a mansion in Second Empire style. *The Gorinir Estate, 780,000 : The Gorinir family, a cadet branch of the royal Camoran line, has fallen on hard times and had to sell their palatial Cormount home. The seasons turn, luck changes, and their loss is your gain. Notable Homes Manors *Daggerfall Overlook, 3,780,000 : Before Daggerfall Castle was built, the kingdom's rulers lived in this imposing manor, now known as Daggerfall Overlook. The keep comes complete with a lower dungeon level. *Ebonheart Chateau, 3,785,000 : A magnificent castle keep, complete with walls, watchtowers, well, fountain, and stable, all dramatically sited on the slopes of an active volcano! It just needs a murder, and then it will be haunted as well. *Serenity Falls Estate, 3,775,000 : Set in a quiet corner of Reaper's March, the rural manor of Serenity Falls deserves its name, with plenty of room for servants and livestock, all behind a handsome wall to keep out the bandits and burglars. Tips *The larger homes cost a significant amount of money. It is advised to join a trading guild and start selling items in order to raise the needed currency for these, particularly the manors. Trivia *Manors can have up to 40 "Trophy Busts", but as of launch of Homestead, there are only 34 available at most. Elder Scrolls Online: Homstead: Basics Guide Appearances * * * ** * Category:Online: Official plug-ins